


wait till you see it from the back

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nudes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Patrick's bored at work. From the back room, David helps.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	wait till you see it from the back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ellobean's Kinktober 2020 challenge. Day 4: Nudes/Photography.

It was a slow day at Rose Apothecary, and Patrick Brewer was trying to keep himself from falling asleep standing up. David was helping their sole customer of the day so far, a woman who  _ insisted _ that their artisanal cucumber-mint lotion used to come in papaya. Patrick was pretty sure that they didn’t sell papaya flavored anything. 

So he was a little surprised to hear David say, “Let me just go see if we have some more in the back.” Especially because David never checked for things in the back for customers. 

“Like if we don’t have it out front, we don’t  _ have  _ it,” he’d whined when Patrick had nagged him about making more of an effort. Patrick was still convinced that checking in the back was more about appearances than anything else--showing the customer that he and David had done absolutely all they could do to enhance their shopping experience.

As Patrick pondered this, his phone dinged. A text from...David. 

Patrick sighed; David was prone to texting him from five feet away. Something about it being his “native language.” He loved David, but his little habits were--

_ “Oh,”  _ he whispered under his breath. A self-timer photo of David, hands above his head among the boxes, jeans and lace panties pulled down just far enough to reveal his erection. It was captioned:  _ Like what you see? _

Patrick felt himself spring to life immediately, his slow-day blahs completely forgotten. His fingers couldn’t move fast enough.  _ do i need to check the back??? _

The reply:  _ Um someone has to run the front of the store, duh.  _

Patrick groaned inwardly. He hated when David teased him. Right on cue, another photo came in, this one a close-up of David’s erection. A bead of precum glistened on the end of it. Patrick’s mind went wild with possibilities. Was David touching himself back there? Or was he just that turned on from the act of sending pictures to Patrick? 

Before he could think of a response, David waltzed back into the front of the store. “I’m sorry, ma’am, we must be all out.” 

The customer sighed, paid for the cucumber-mint lotion, and left. Patrick turned to David, who was standing innocently, one hand under his chin. 

“What?” he asked, in response to Patrick’s stare and his lack of attempt to hide his hard-on. 

“Do you have anything else to check in the back?” 

“You know what? I think I do,” said David. “I think I do.” 

By the end of the day, Patrick’s phone was full of pictures of David in increasingly interesting poses, and he was equally frustrated and turned on. 

“Closing tiiiime,” David sang, off-key, as he locked the door and changed the sign from open to closed. “Ready to head home?” 

Patrick couldn’t deal with the teasing anymore. “I just need to check something in the back real quick,” he said. 

“Mmm. Yeah. I better come with,” said David, grabbing a bottle of something from under the desk-- _ oh, he’s been  _ planning  _ this,  _ thought Patrick--and trotting past his husband to the storage room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Coeurire  
> Discord: August#2270 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
